dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Power Levels (The Forgotten)
Below is a list of Power levels of all notable characters in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. {| | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Saga' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Character' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Description of Event' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Power Level' |- | Prince Vegeta Saga || || || |- | ||Frieza||Throughout Entire Saga||530,000 (1st form) |- | ||King Vegeta||Throughout Entire Saga||12000 |- | ||Ledas||At Birth||1300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||At Birth||1500 |- | ||Layeeck||Start Of Saga||3400 |- | ||Nappa||Start Of Saga||3700 |- | ||Ledas||First Mission, Unknown Powered Up State||1400 |- | ||Ledas||Fighting Saibamen||1700 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||First Fight With Ledas||2000 |- | ||Ledas||First Fight With Vegeta, Injured From Saibamen||1200 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Explosions, Vegeta... Chapter||2100 |- | ||Ledas||Explosions, Vegeta... Chapter||1850 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Start (After Monthlong Training)||5200 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Start (After Monthlong Training)||4950 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||A Little Paranoia... chapter conclusion, powered up fight||6500 |- | ||Ledas||A Little Paranoia... Chapter Conclusion, Powered Up Fight||6300 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||ARYF Maximum Power||7150 |- | ||Ledas||ARYF Maximum Power||7000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Lord Frieza, Supressed Power||25,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Lord Frieza||8400 |- | ||Ledas||Lord Frieza||8150 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Do Come Back Alive Maximum||11,000 |- | ||Ledas||Do Come Back Alive Maximum||10,900 |- | ||Layeeck||The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Training||4200 |- | ||The Benefactor||TBDMAH Zarbon Encounter, Flare (Only For A Moment)||178,000 |- | ||Layeeck||Serenity And Atonement, Full Powered Energy||4500 |- | ||The Benefactor||Serenity And Atonment Execution, Not Full Power||400,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Serenity And Atonement Benefactor Execution||19,600 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Serenity And Atonment Planet Conquering||12,400 |- | Lauto Saga || || || |- | ||Ledas||Crash Landing On Planet Cooler 92||12,400 |- | ||Payar||Start Of Lauto Saga||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Start Of Lauto Saga||224,000 |- | ||Aprido||Start Of Lauto Saga||5,000 |- | ||Lieme||Start Of Lauto Saga||232,000 |- | ||Banas||Start Of Lauto Saga||512,000 |- | ||Guva||Start Of Lauto Saga||512,600 |- | ||Cooler||To Cooler, With Love||120,000,000+ |- | ||Guva||To Cooler, With Love Flare Of Anger||518,500 |- | ||Meloon||Wind Swept Fight||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||Wind Swept Fight With Meloon||16,000 |- | ||Banas||Wind Swept Fight With 96 Scouting Party||520,000 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse Start||8,000 |- | ||Aprido||First Glimpse Gladiator Fight||4900 |- | ||Ledas||First Glimpse Gladiator Fight||22,000 |- | ||Payar||Among The Giants Sparring Match||225,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants Sparring Match||225,000 |- | ||Meloon||Among The Giants Fight||224,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants||25,000 |- | ||Lieme||Among The Giants Fight With Ledas||232,000 |- | ||Ledas||Among The Giants Creating Power Ball||19,000 |- | ||Ledas||Big Mistake Great Ape Form||252,000 |- | ||Lieme||Big Mistake, Injured||56,000 |- | ||Payar||Big Mistake, Injured||88,000 |- | ||Banas||Big Mistake, Full Power||605,000 |- | ||Ledas||AMOP Fight With Alien From 96||32,000 |- | ||Banas||AMOP Fight With Aliens From 96||597,400 |- | ||Ledas||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||160,000 |- | ||Lieme||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||284,000 |- | ||Payar||Mysterious Presence (Five Years Later)||272,000 |- | ||Lauto||Mysterious Presence Power Level Spike||113,800 |- | ||Ledas||Mysterious Presence Semi-Super Saiyan Form||640,000 |- | ||Lauto||Mysterious Presence Hallucination Inquiry||5,067,000 |- | ||Ledas||Chosen Semi-Super Saiyan Form (Conscious Full Power)||923,000 |- | ||Lieme||New Tricks Beginning (Takes Place 1 Year After Previous Chapter)||280,000 |- | ||Ledas||New Tricks Beginning Fight||220,000 |- | ||Lieme||New Tricks Second Fight, Full Power||295,000 |- | ||Ledas||New Tricks Understanding Of Ki Sensing||238,000 |- | ||Ledas||Old Dogs Fight With Meloon||304,000 |- | ||Meloon||Old Dogs Fight With Ledas||281,000 |- | ||Banas||Old Dogs Saving Meloon||540,800 |- | ||Ledas||Old Dogs Semi Super Saiyan Brief Form||1,178,000 |- | ||Ledas||Haunting Memory VS Payar||288,000 |- | ||Payar||Haunting Memory VS Payar||286,000 |- | ||Aprido||Haunting Memory||5300 |- | ||Meloon||Finding Aprido Sparring||281,000 |- | ||Lieme||Finding Aprido Sparring||282,000 |- | ||Banas||TMHTG VS Ledas Start||510,000 |- | ||Ledas||TMHTG VS Banas Start||350,000 |- | ||Ledas||TMHTG VS Banas Full Power||680,000 |- | ||Banas||TMHTG VS Ledas||682,000 |- | ||Banas||Truly Alone VS Ledas Full Power||682,000 |- | ||Ledas||Truly Alone Delirious||427,000 |- | ||Meloon||A Promise Angry Battle With Ledas||289,000 |- | ||Ledas||A Promise Battle With Meloon||300,000 |- | ||Ledas||Costly Preparations VS Lieme, Delirous From Tail Cutting Off||260,000 |- | ||Lieme||Costly Preparations VS Ledas, Full Power||312,000 |- | ||Ledas||Costly Preparations VS Lieme Sobering Up||304,000 |- | ||Payar||Ascendancy Start||309,000 |- | ||Ledas||Ascendancy Start; Blind Rage||530,000 |- | ||Ledas||Ascendancy Super Saiyan Form||7,493,000 |- | ||Ledas||TEATHS Super Saiyan Form; Fight VS Meloon, Lieme, and Payar||7,493,000 |- | ||Meloon||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||307,000 |- | ||Lieme||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||315,000 |- | ||Payar||TEATHS, Full Power Battle With Ledas||313,000 |- | ||Banas||TEATHS, VS Guva, Full Power||838,000 |- | ||Guva||TEATHS, VS Banas, Full Power||838,000 |- | ||Guva||End Of Saga Full Power (Unknown Date After TEATHS Chapter)||990,000 |- | ||Banas||End Of Saga Full Power (Unknown Date After TEATHS Chapter)||989,500 |- | ||Ledas||Base Max From This Saga; 680 Thousand Multiplied By His Zenkai In Chapter 18 Yields This Level||850,000 |- | ||Ledas||Implied Max Super Saiyan Level, By The Above Base Stat||42,500,000 |- | Planet Earth Saga || || || |- | ||Ledas||16 Years Later; Super Saiyan; Barely Powered Up||25,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||16 Years Later; Base Max (Not Shown Until Later)||15,000,000 |- | ||Guva||Start Of Saga||990,000 |- | ||Banas||Start Of Saga||990,000 |- | ||Ledas||Concealed Power Level On Earth||12 |- | ||Ledas||Killing The Two Thugs||400 |- | ||Mrs. Fanshi||Throughout||4 |- | ||Layeeck Hallucination||Ghost's Power Offput||14 |- | ||Mr. Kyokatshi||Throughout||5 |- | ||Ryori||Throughout||4 |- | ||Ledas||Hazing Chapter Stealing The Girls' Clothes||1147 |- | ||Shoekki||Throughout||6 |- | || ||Capsule Corp.||5 |- | || ||Capsule Corp.||5 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||My Friend Vegeta Base Max||60,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||My Friend Vegeta; Base Max||15,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||MFV; Super Saiyan||750,000,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||MFV; Super Saiyan||3,000,000,000 |- | ||Police Chief Nagamo||Throughout||5 |- | ||Cardinal||Throughout||7 |- | ||Kindler||Throughout||6 |- | ||File||Throughout||5 |- | ||Dewberry||Throughout||3 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Mist, Lowered Guard||1,000,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Mist||750,000,000 |- | ||The Benefactor Hallucination||Ghost's Power Offput||10,000 |- | ||Ledas||Vs Piccolo; Spur Of The Moment Super Saiyan; Not Full Power|| 50,000,000 |- | || ||TMIM; Power Up||40,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||Like An Apple Vs Piccolo||52,000,000 |- | || ||Like An Apple Vs Ledas; Full Power||50,000,000 |- | ||Ledas||LAA Super Saiyan 2 Transformation (100x Current Base Power)||38,000 |- | || ||Throughout||190 |- | || ||Throughout||877 |- | ||Ledas||Blutz Wave Great Ape Transformation||130 |- | ||Guva||Chasing Ghosts Full Powered Fight||1,009,000 |- | ||Banas||Chasing Ghosts Full Powered Fight||1,009,000 |- | Reunion Saga || || || |- | ||Guva||Tell Me Governor... Angry Extermination||770,000 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||The Cruelest Of Atrocities; Training||300,000 |- | ||Cardinal||Throughout||7 |- | ||Kindler||Throughout||6 |- | ||Dewberry||Throughout||3 |- | ||Ledas||Formally; Super Saiyan Battle Against Dewberry||33,000 |- | ||Ryori||Throughout||4 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||Unreadable |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||5 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; While Not Fighting||190 |- | || ||Throughout||190 |- | || ||Throughout||877 |- | ||Guva||Losers Fight First; Warmup With Yamcha||125,000 |- | || ||Losers Fight First; Warmup With Guva||212,000 |- | ||Guva||Losers Fight First; Full Power||1,021,000 |- | || ||Chiaotzu Vs. Guva Full Power||53,000 |- | || ||Chiaotzu Vs. Guva Full Power||346,000 |- | ||Guva||Chiaotzu Vs. Guva; Full Power||1,021,000 |- | ||Guva||Paid In Blood; Vs. Tien||977,000 |- | || ||Paid In Blood; Vs. Guva||1,500,000 |- | ||Guva||Paid In Blood; Defeated||84 |- | ||The Benefactor||Paid In Blood; Introduction||.4 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Snow Day Flashback; Great Ape||68,000 |- | ||Ledas||Snow Day Flashback; Great Ape||66,000 |- | ||Layeeck||Snow Day Flashback||4000 |- | ||Noscal||Snow Day Flashback||3500 |- | ||Prince Vegeta||Snow Day Flashback; Base Form||6800 |- | ||Ledas||Snow Day Flashback; Base Form||6600 |- | ||The Benefactor||Snow Day Flashback||.3 |- | ||The Benefactor||Story Of My Life Flashback; With Frieza||100,000,000 |- | ||Frieza||Story Of My Life Flashback||120,000,000 (4th form) |- | ||The Benefactor||Story Of My Life Flashback; As A Child||70,000 |- | ||The Benefactor||Story Of My Life Flashback; On Planet Cooler 92||.3 |- | ||The Benefactor||Story Of My Life Flashback; In Lauto's Cave||.4 |- | ||Lauto||Story Of My Life Flashback||3000 |- | Outbreak: Paved In Blood || || || |- | ||The Benefactor||Begining Of Story, Still As A Child||17,000 |- | ||[|Elder||Throughout||2 |- | ||[|Councilors (All)||Throughout||6 |- | ||The Benefactor||Murder Of Councilors, Fight With Frieza's Soldiers||50,000 |- | ||[|Zarbon||Discovery Of The Benefactor||14,000 |- | ||[|Dodoria||Discovery Of The Benefactor||12,000 |- | ||Frieza||Throughout||530,000 (1st form) |- Notes *Power levels listed are not always that character in fully powered form. The only times where that is the case, it will be noted in the description. *It is assumed here that, based on canon understanding of power levels, the Super Saiyan transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power level by 50x. Super Saiyan 2 is 100x and Super Saiyan 3 is 400x whatever the Saiyan's base strength is. *Saiyan is a very inconsistent thing in the manga/anime. However, based on the consistency of it at least up to the Namek Sagas, the percentage that will be used in my story is 25%. *The average human has a power level of 5. That will be observed and respected in this story. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Lists